


Let Me Love You

by mrsfood48, Phantastic_destiel (kingjeongjeong)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hoe Jeonghan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im not good at writing, jeongcheol - Freeform, rich seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfood48/pseuds/mrsfood48, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Phantastic_destiel
Summary: Jeonghan doesn't do relationships. He's a one night stand type of guy.Seungcheol doesn't do one night stands. He's a commitment type of guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fucktrucks. I had this idea for like a weeks and I've been EXCITED to upload this. My other fic had no real plot so I think I might delete it. It was a good try but ehh I'm not feeling it. This on the other had I have a good feeling about. Enjoy.

Jeonghan stepped out of the dark room of the unfamiliar apartment. Another one night stand. Jeonghan felt an odd comfort in knowing he could bag any guy who walked into the local bar. Especially the rich ones. The apartment he was currently hopping around one legged, in attempt to quickly put his pants on, seemed pretty expensive. Jeonghan couldn't help but stow an expensive looking ash tray into his bag. He always kept little souvenirs from his rich conquests to sell for money. He had to keep his self looking his best if he was to keep up his "hit and quit" lifestyle. Jeonghan loved the attention without commitment or expectations. Sure, you could call him a hoe, but he was a happy hoe and proud of it.  
  
Jeonghan finished pulling on his shoes and jacket, and quietly made way to the front door. Before he could step out he heard a smooth voice call out, "Leaving so soon, Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan chuckled. "I told you before Junhui, I don't stay around to cuddle after I fuck." He stepped out the door and was gone in a flash.  
  
Jeonghan caught a cab home. He stepped out of the car and walked up the two flights of stairs leading to his apartments. He lived in one of the shittier parts of town and his apartment building never had any maintenance done, but he was used to the smell of mold and rats. Based off the way Jeonghan looked, you wouldn't have ever expected him to live in such a place. You'd peg Jeonghan a high end man with his black bob, soft features, and delicate figure. Never as a man who sleeps on a blow up bed in a small hole of an apartment in an infested complex.

Jeonghan walked into his apartment and kicked off his shoes. He took a quick shower and went into his bedroom to go to sleep before work in the morning.

\---------  
  
Seungcheol walked into a small bar on the outer parts of the city of Seoul. Seungcheol walked up to the bar and ordered a shot of soju before turning to his phone. We was supposed to be here with his best friend, Wonwoo. Wonwoo liked dragging him to dusty bars in the middle of nowhere because "that's where all the hot guys hang out." Lies. He hasn't seen one hot guy since he stepped inside this hell hole. Bars weren't really his scene and one night stands were a rarity for him. Seungcheol called Wonwoo in attempt to find the asshole who made him come here in the first place.  
"Hey, Cheol, lemme call you back, I'm- Mingyu stop!- I'm in the middle of something- Gyu stop I'm on the phone!" Wonwoo giggled into the phone immediately after picking up. "Wonwoo, I-" "bye Cheol!"  
Seungcheol shoved his phone into his pocket, defeated. He thought about just leaving knowing after his best friend got his fuck in with whatever guy he had just over wouldn't come meet up with him. Seungcheol picked up his jacket and turned to the door when he saw him. Short, black hair. Beautiful face. Gorgeous body covered in sweat from dancing with a sheer black shirt stuck to it.The boy across the room was absolutely beautiful. Seungcheol admired the way his face was twisted into a mischievous smile as he moved his hips haphazardly to the music.He admired the way his face brightened up once he saw Seungcheol starring at him.

Jeonghan sauntered over to the man who had been eyeing him for at least five minutes. 'Good. Fresh meat.' Jeonghan thought as he made his way over to the handsome man.  
"Hey cutie, care to dance?"

The shorter haired male looked at Jeonghan with something Jeonghan had hoped was lust. He nodded and held onto Jeonghan's hand as he was led to the dance floor.

15 minutes passed and all Seoungcheol got from the boy was his name. Jeonghan.

Seungcheol had enjoyed the dancing and Jeonghan grinding into him, but he wanted to get to know Jeonghan. Seungcheol rarely did one-night stands, and he sure as hell wasn't letting Jeonghan be a one time thing.  
"Mm... Cheol? Why did you stop dancing?" Jeonghan asked in a sultry voice as he turned around to face his dancing partner.  
"Tell me about yourself, Jeonghan. Like, what do you do for a living?"  
The shorter boy frowned at this. He didn't particularly care for small talk, and when a potential fuck asked to many questions, he dropped them. But the way man in front of him asked him the question with genuine curiosity, he had to answer.  
"I work at a pet shelter. Nothing big but it keeps me fed and housed." Jeonghan answered cooly. He wasn't used to talking about himself. His conversations usually consisted of dirty talk and words of sexual encouragement.  
"That sounds interesting, Jeonghan." He smiled warmly. "Seriously, can I buy you a drink and get to know you?"  
Well, Jeonghan never turned down a free drink. 


End file.
